


Six Weeks

by IllyriaNightshade



Category: BDSM - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, adult content - Fandom, rough sex - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyriaNightshade/pseuds/IllyriaNightshade
Summary: What happens after six long (hard) weeks alone...





	Six Weeks

She entered the cool dark apartment, slipping off her shoes and walking into the kitchen. The cold concrete feeling so good against her feet. The heat outside was unbearable, even for summer. She grabbed a chilled glass and poured some wine, taking a long sip before setting the glass down and stripping the rest of her clothes off. She walked into the living room and put on the most relaxing chillstep she could find and then turned on the speakers, so the sound would follow her throughout the house. She had a few hours before he got home and since she had not seen him in nearly six weeks, she wanted everything to be perfect. 

She walked in the master bedroom and turned on the shower, keeping the lights off and only lighting a few candles. She set her glass of wine down on the counter and turned on the shower. She gingerly stepped inside and sighed as the cool water splashed over her, moaning slightly as her heated skin cooled down. She stood there for a few minutes just letting the music and the water take her away. She was so relaxed she didn’t even hear the front door open or the heavy bags hit the bedroom door as he entered the room.

She began running her hands down her body, imagining him and thinking of the night ahead, all the time thinking she was alone. She grabbed the soap and lathered up, loving the feeling of the slippery suds against her skin. She didn’t even hear him enter the shower as there were no doors, but she suddenly felt hands grabbing her and pulling her against a very solid and very hot and masculine form. In her ear, she heard a low growl “Thinking about me, were you Darling?”. She jumped and tried to turn around, but he grabbed her hair and stopped her. “Oh no, I saw what you were doing and think you need to punished for not waiting for me to start the fun” … She shivered against him as he pushed her forward and bent her over, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them until she was on the verge of crying and begging. Then and only then, did he shove her forward and bend her over, pushing himself inside her all the way to the hilt. Filling her entirely, consuming her body, mind and soul. “I waited six long…very long (he grunted as he began to move faster) weeks to feel you wrapped around me. Now, because you decided to start without me, I will take what I want before I even consider you or ask what you were thinking”. His body pressed against her harder, filling her until she thought she might pass out from the force or the sheer pleasure of him against her. She went to reach to take care of herself and he grabbed her hand. “I said you will wait. Your pleasure, little Midgardian, will wait for those of the God who is possessing you”. She shuddered. She knew he had just got back from playing everyone’s favorite villain and knew he reveled in the character, but him as Loki or a combination of their personalities would send her over the edge.

He suddenly pulled out and grabbed the eye mask by the door, tying it around her eyes and turning her to face him. She felt him sit on the shower bench and pull her on top of him, spreading her as wide as she would go, grabbing her hair and exposing her throat to him. “So, tell me little one, were you wanton like this every night I was gone, or did you restrain yourself”? She bit her lip, knowing the truth. Her hesitation was his answer. “What a dirty little mortal you are”, he whispered darkly against her ear. “Maybe I should not let you cum at all…”, his voice trailed off. She sobbed as he grabbed onto her harder, pushing into her and leaving what she was sure would be marks on her ass. “Yes…I think that’s exactly what I will do…”. “No, please I…”, she whispered against him. He moved faster not listening to her as she felt him begin to twitch inside her. She sobbed, pleading with him as she felt him getting close. Suddenly, he stopped, pulled out, and kissed her, never saying a word, he washed up, dried off and left her in the shower, hotter than she had been when she first came home, but for a different reason. 

She sighed, feeling frustrated as she washed off and got out. She opened the door to the bathroom and immediately saw candles lighting the bedroom, toys covering the bed and a mask waiting for her, with a note that simply said: “If you want to apologize, put on the mask, lay on the bed and don’t move or make a sound… if you don’t, you will be left where you are right now, in utter frustration…let the night games begin”.

She loved when he came home.


End file.
